


Gratification

by skysedge



Series: Downloading Desire... [2]
Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasizing, Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Other, Sort of Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: It’s an impossible desire. That's what she fears more than anything. If there's nobody stronger than her then how is she ever going to be satisfied?There's only one option.
Series: Downloading Desire... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027903
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Set loosely at the end of her Act of Impulse

None of these Nightmares are strong enough. None of the men that had asked for her hand in marriage had been either. No one is good enough, strong enough, cruel enough, _bad_ enough, to satisfy her.   
  
_Nympho!_   
  
That's what they call her, those terrible dolls that jitter on their strings. They're not wrong but they're not right either. She wants to be punished, yes, she wants to hurt and to suffer and to be used until she's satisfied but not just anyone will do. She needs someone strong. Stronger than her. Stronger than _anyone_.   
  
It’s an impossible desire. That's what she fears more than anything. If there's nobody stronger than her then how is she ever going to be satisfied? There's only one option she can think of.  
  
Herself. At least that's the only thing she can rely upon right now. And she needs something, anything, to ease the burning in her veins. The dragon hadn't been enough. She's still soaked in its blood, cooling now but it had once pumped so hot and vital and...   
  
And her hands stray beneath her skirt.

She knows she shouldn’t. She’s sat on the dusty floor against a fallen statue, her skin and clothes covered in blood and sweat. It’s a dirty, deplorable state to be in, a wretched place to be, and oh it’s  _ perfect  _ for trash like her. She feels wicked and pathetic as she slips her fingers between her thighs and  it’s a delicious feeling, exactly how she longs to feel. 

She can’t hold herself down or tie herself up. She can’t live her ideals just yet. For  now she settles for wrapping her hand in her hair and pulling so hard that it stings her scalp and brings tears to her eyes, imagining not herself but another her, a Kaguya as strong as her that wants to inflict pain instead of receive it. It’s a thrilling thought; she knows that she’s beautiful, that many  sigh over her pale skin and dream of her soft lips. 

Now it’s her turn to sigh as she spreads her legs and slips her fingers into herself, pulling mercilessly on her hair as she does. Her body is hot and wet and pulsing, just as the dragon had been in its final moments, and oh how awful she is for thinking such a thing, how disgusting a woman she must be to find pleasure in such violence. 

“Please...punish me more...”

It’s becoming easier to imagine that she isn’t alone. The other her twists her hair cruelly and fucks her hard with the other, the air filled with her mewling cries and the slick sounds of skin against skin. The other her lets go of her hair and wraps a hand around her throat, squeezes pretty fingers around a pretty neck until she’s gasping for breath and writhing against the fingers inside her, arching her hips up and away from the floor in search of more, more pain, more pleasure,  _ more. _

Her voice echoes through the Library as she comes, quivering and gasping in the dirt and dust of the floor. Somewhere, there are others. Somewhere, those dolls are waiting. She wants them all to hear her like this, a debauched and egotistical desire. She needs more punishment still.

“A-ah, that’s too much, that’s...”

Her voice fails her as her other  self rubs and pinches at her clit, sending overstimulates nerves into overdrive and leaving her twitching. She gasps wordlessly, eyes screwed shut, and gives another tremulous cry as another almost painful orgasm rips through her.

She lays still in the aftermath and as her breathing returns to normal and her body stills, her lips settle into a frown. It was good. But it wasn’t enough. She still wants more. That lack of control she’s yearning for, to be handled by someone who would crush her without a second thought...she’s still lacking. Her journey isn’t over. 

She gets back to her feet, not bothering to clean up. The mess running down her thighs will remind her of how badly she’s misbehaved, a small pleasure to carry with her.

No one is good enough. Not even herself. But until a suitable replacement is found, someone who will hurt her until she can’t stand it, she’ll settle for her own company.

_ Nympho! _

The shouts echo through the vast expanse. Smiling to herself again, Kaguya travels onward.

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets Tarot prompt 'The Moon' _Longing for the sake of longing, and the hope of fulfillment._


End file.
